Concrete forms are utilized as a framework for the construction of concrete structures, such as the walls or floors of a building. Traditional form systems typically entail setting up two spaced apart form panels and pouring concrete into the space created between the panels. After the concrete hardens, the forms are removed, leaving the cured concrete wall. Traditional systems, however, have several drawbacks including the time required to erect the forms, the time for the concrete to cure, and the time to take down the forms making the process expensive and labor-intensive.
Concrete forms, including those made from an insulative material, such as expanded polystyrene foam, have been known for some time. The problem with known forms, however, is that they are often difficult and/or time consuming to stack together or otherwise assemble. Further, known concrete forms for use in the construction of buildings and the like do not incorporate and thus provide an interior surface which can be quickly, easily, and inexpensively finished.